


«Желанно, порочно»

by strayket



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayket/pseuds/strayket
Summary: Они оба выбрали весьма экстраординарный способ оплакивания, полный боли и ненасытного отчаянья.





	«Желанно, порочно»

***

Серое небо над их головами смыкается точно купол. Ни единого проблеска солнца уже неделю, и это давит Сиду на виски так, что глаза невольно закрываются. Если бы не ухабистое дорожное полотно под колесами, он бы давно уснул, подвергнув их жизни опасности. Машину потряхивает, и его непристегнутого спутника чуть подбрасывает на сидении. Сид набирает скорость, летит, несмотря на ямы и трещины. Ему хочется скорее добраться до места назначения.

Арнольд не упрекает его ни единым взглядом. Порой Сиду кажется, что во время их похожих на дрянное роад-муви поездок к нему в машину садится совсем другой человек. Еще более безразличный и холодный. 

Сид исподтишка бросает взгляд на его лицо — бледное и осунувшееся. Синие глаза посветлели до серо-голубого оттенка. Уж не выплакал он их? Впрочем, какое ему до этого дело. Сегодня воскресенье, а значит Сид просто должен выполнить свою часть сделки, и на этом все.

Сид тормозит у кромки леса так резко, что Шотмэна бросает на приборную доску. Он снова молчит, Сиду и до этого нет дела. Арнольд распахивает дверь и медленно выбирается из машины. В этот промежуток времени Сиду слышится тихая шелестящая песнь леса, срывающаяся с множества темно-зеленых уст. В платье такого же цвета Хельга Патаки отправилась в свой последний путь, такого же цвета был покореженный капот Шотмэнова Паккарда-Клипера. Если бы Сид верил в высшие силы, он бы охотно поверил бы и в то, что с чувством юмора у них все в порядке. 

Он смотрит Святоше вслед до тех пор, пока его силуэт не растворяется среди исполинских сосен, а затем переводит взгляд на пыльную панель машины. Старенькая, под стать ей автомагнитола приглушенно бурчит, и Сид выкручивает громкость до максимума. Колонки натужно хрипят, но позволяют Joy Division с помехами и кашлем петь о любви, разрывающей на части. От громкости грудная клетка вибрирует, и Сиду кажется, что его трясет.

Он не дрожал так в тот вечер, когда Хельга Патаки выскочила из его дома навстречу собственной гибели, но что-то похожее он ощутил тогда, когда через месяц после этого они с Шотмэном впервые за много лет остались наедине.

Кто бы мог подумать, что мимолетная встреча в умирающем музыкальном магазинчике может привести ко всему этому. Сид невольно усмехается, вспоминая изумленный и слегка затравленный взгляд Арнольда, когда он подошел к прилавку, сжимая в руке диск-альбом «Closer», что так нравится ей. «Нравился», поправил тогда себя он, забирая сдачу, которой как раз бы хватило, чтобы пропустить пару стаканчиков в баре неподалеку.

Сид, должно быть, выглядел не менее удивленным, когда через пару дней Святоша показался на пороге его квартиры, растрепанный, одетый не по погоде и взмокший, точно бежал сюда без передышки. У него был такой вид, что Сид не смог захлопнуть перед ним двери, что-то в его глазах, более глубокое и острое, чем горе и печаль, парализовало язык, с которого вот-вот должны были сорваться ядовитые слова. Сид нахмурился и безмолвно впустил визитера, хлопок, с которым закрылась дверь, положил начало всему.

Они оба выбрали весьма экстраординарный способ оплакивания, полный боли и ненасытного отчаянья. Наверное, последнее и будило в Сиде его темную сторону, которая без сожаления выкручивала Арнольду Шотмэну руки, вцеплялась в его волосы, впивалась до ссадин в его бока и бедра.

В тот самый первый раз, когда он, будучи абсолютно трезвым, стал вешаться на Сида, в нем вскипела ярость, сжигающая точно жухлую траву остатки человечности и благоразумия. Он не считал, что совершает что-то неправильное, а Шотмэн, судя по его спокойной уверенности, тоже не думал, что может столкнуться с отказом. Это разозлило Сида еще сильнее.

Шотмэн ушел от него с раскрасневшимися губами и прихрамывая — Сид не смог сдержаться и с силой не впечатать его несопротивляющееся тело в стену. Святоша лишь зашипел, но не вскрикнул, и это заставило Сида пообещать себе, что он вынудит его закричать во что бы то ни стало.

Но он не преуспел в этом. Ни в тот раз, ни в последующие. Арнольд принимал причиняемую боль безропотно, а его затуманенный влажный взгляд выказывал что-то очень похожее на порочное наслаждение. Каждый раз, когда он становился перед Сидом на колени и уверенно расстегивал ремень его брюк, Шотмэн выглядел так, точно молил о прощении. Каждый раз, когда Сид подминал его под себя на жестком диване, его вид просто кричал о том, что он покорно принимает заслуженное наказание.

Это будоражило и сердило, заставляло сцеплять зубы. Моральное удовольствие Арнольда было наравне с физическим. Сид понимал это, Сид чувствовал себя использованным и глушил это ощущение, вертя Шотмэном как марионеткой, делая так, чтобы его боль была не только телесной.

— Просто восхитительно, как много нового можно узнать о человеке, если снять с него всю одежду, — проговорил Сид, делая большой глоток из грязного стакана. Теплый виски на вкус был отвратителен, но наполнял желудок жидким пламенем.

Шотмэн не взглянул на него. Сидя обнаженным по пояс на диване с просевшими пружинами, он неуверенно мял в руках футболку. Рана на его щеке почти затянулась, но она несомненно оставит шрам, который подпортит его смазливую физиономию. Сид несколько раз ловил себя на том, что ему хочется провести по ней пальцем, но каждый раз одергивал себя.

Хотя Арнольд и не глядел в его сторону, ему показалось, что на лице того мелькнула тень горькой улыбки. Пусть Шотмэн и представал перед ними голым, представляя ранее неизведанные свои стороны, едва ли Сиду стало бы известно больше дозволенного, даже если бы он снял с него кожу.

Арнольд определился и натянул черную футболку, попутно взъерошив волосы. Он обратил к Сиду невозмутимый смелый взгляд, не чета тем затравленным, которые тот бросал на него каждый раз у распахнутых дверей, и озвучил свою просьбу, больше похожую на спокойный приказ. В следующее воскресенье они совершили свою первую загородную вылазку. 

Воскресенье было единственным днем, в который Сид не вкалывал на заправке. Воскресенье было единственным днем, в который Арнольд никогда не входил к нему в квартиру. Сид в общем-то не имел ничего против поездок прочь из города, хоть Шотмэн так и не посвятил его в их цель. Как он ни старался, сколько бы яду не подмешивал в свои слова, Арнольд молчал, и только в те мгновения, когда Сид совершенно точно переходил все дозволенные границы, глядел на него глазами приговоренного к смерти, завидевшего свою плаху.

Каждый раз, не оборачиваясь, он уходил в лес на час, а то и больше. Сид обычно громко слушал музыку, после которой песня сосен казалась особенно сладкой, и старался не думать о Хельге Патаки. Он мог бы попытаться вздремнуть, несмотря на вопли магнитолы, но этого ему не позволяло странное, почти параноидное ощущение, что, стоит закрыть глаза, как костлявые руки Хельги сомкнутся на его шее, а сухие мертвые уста прошипят: «Это ты, это ты, это ты…»

Читал ли его Арнольд как раскрытую книгу, пряча свои знания за отстраненностью? Бывал ли его взор таким пронизывающим, потому что его обладатель мог заглянуть под маску, слепленную из насмешливого равнодушия? Иногда Сиду становилось беспокойно от таких допущений, но он довольно легко успокаивал себя. Какая разница, о чем думает человек, принимающий в рот твой член или изгибающийся под тобой по первому зову.

Но еще оставалась Хельга Патаки. Мертвая, погребенная, но не забытая. Приходящая к нему в кошмарах в своих тяжелых с налипшей грязью ботинках и его кожанкой на сутулых плечах, сердито отвергающая его поцелуи, что уж говорить о большем. 

Почему она вообще прицепилась к нему? Сид полагал, что после того, как она свалила в свой колледж, их дурацкие школьные игры должны были закончиться. Ему следовало бы дать от ворот поворот, как только она заявилась в его конуру в середине июля. Но Сид не привык отказываться от того, что ему предлагают.

— Арнольд, — сказала она почти робко, когда его мозолистая рука, попыталась огладить нежную кожу ее спины под рубашкой. На задворках разума пронеслась мысль о том, что на ней нет бюстгальтера, а торчащие под пальцами позвонки напоминают горный хребет, но ее сменила другая, более четкая и прагматичная. О том, что она ему обязана.

— Арнольд, — повторил он с язвительной усмешкой, когда щеку обожгло пощечиной. Куртка пала к его ногам, и дверь захлопнулась еще до того, как он успел даже подумать о том, чтобы послать ее ко всем чертям.

В тот вечер Сид считал, что теперь-то уж точно всему конец. Он и подумать не мог, что Хельга Патаки свяжет их кровавыми узами — себя, его и Арнольда.

В воскресные утра в лесу она становилась тенью. Эта тень не только укрывала Сида от всего белого света, из этой тьмы в душе зарождалось кое-что еще, чего он точно не ждал.

Стыд.

И тогда Сид начинал ругать Хельгу так, что не будь она мертвой, провалилась бы в пекло в два счета. Потому что ей удается пробиться сквозь пелену его равнодушия и нашептывать ему о том, от чего он всеми силами отпирается. Ему плевать на косые взгляды Фиби Хейердал, которая, наверняка, знает больше положенного, плевать на Джеральда Джоханссена, осуждающего его так же молча и строго. И уж, конечно, он плевал на взгляды бывших одноклассников, которые едва ли могли быть посвящены хоть в какие-то подробности того вечера, но он не может наплевать на Арнольда Шотмэна.

Сид бьет кулаком по рулю, и клаксон взвизгивает, как умирающее животное. Он убавляет звук и вылезает из машины, чтобы размять ноги. Отерев грязь, Сид садится на капот и устремляет взгляд к пасмурному небу, а затем туда, куда больше часа назад ушел Шотмэн. Он ждет, что Арнольд появится среди деревьев, как это обычно бывает, слегка вспотевший, с перепачканными руками и забившейся под ногти грязью. В те минуты, когда он возвращался, его лицо принимало почти нечитаемое выражение. И тогда Сиду больше всего хотелось запрыгнуть в машину и скорее доехать до Хиллвуда, а уже там поскорее избавиться от него, вышвырнув где-нибудь неподалеку от Вайн-стрит. Впрочем, он не уверен, что Арнольд по-прежнему живет там после того, как бросил свой факультет антропологии. На месте ли пансион? Коптит ли еще небо старик Фил Шотмэн? Сид не должен интересоваться этим, как и тем, чем он занят в паршивом лесу.

Сиду плевать, но что-то гонит его туда, в шепчущий зеленый лабиринт. Он предпочитает не давать этому чему-то имен. Сид идет под прямым углом от дороги, ступая по ковру сухих иголок, надеясь, что так они с Шотмэном не разминутся. Хвойный дух обволакивает его, забирается под одежду, провоцируя волну мурашек. Он идет вперед наперекор голосу в голове, вопящему о том, что это глупо и ненужно. Безрассудно выходить за пределы круга, который ты сам начертил, но именно это он и делает, давая своему стыду повод еще крепче сжать хватку на своей шее.

Он находит Шотмэна на крошечной поляне. Тот сидит прямо на земле спиной к нему, он не оборачивается, хотя тихо подобраться к нему определенно невозможно. Сид подходит ближе, его сердце подпрыгивает в груди.

Перед согбенным Арнольдом подобие разрытой могилы, но гораздо меньших размеров, чем принято. Горка рыхлой черной земли высится рядом, а в его руке что-то блестит. Арнольд наконец поворачивает голову в его сторону, когда Сид подходит ближе. Сид готов столкнуться с необъятным безумием в его глазах, но видит лишь бесконечную тоску и усталость.

— Какой же ты ебанутый, — негромко произносит он, замирая в нескольких шагах от Шотмэна. — Мозгоправ присоветовал? 

Арнольд резко мотает головой и отворачивается. Ветер треплет его волосы, и это похоже на визуализацию хвойной песни. Она захватывает разум Сида, точно вихрь, поднимая с земли и закручивая в воздухе давно, как ему казалось, погибшие мысли.

«Ты не виноват, не виноват, не виноват».

— Ты мог бы просто сходить на кладбище, — говорит Сид в жалкой попытке задеть, — или разбить огородик за своим вонючим пансионом, если уж тебе так нравится копаться в земле.

«Вина на мне. Это я отправил ее на смерть. Только я».

Сид замолкает, впиваясь взглядом в блестящую вещицу в его грязных руках. Он наклоняется чуть ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, что с Хельгиного медальона по бокам слезла позолота.

— Сколько их? Твоих погребальных курганов?

«Ты оказался на своей развалюхе не в том месте и не в то время, только и всего».

Сид вздыхает, не получив ответа. Верно, это слабость, но что с того?

— Или он один? Сколько там футов тогда?

«Ты даже не был пьян. Не достаточно. Не достаточно, чтобы предъявить обвинения. Просто она бежала без оглядки».

Арнольд молчит. Сиду кажется, что если бы все сосновые иголки в этом ебучем лесу обратились бы кинжалами и вонзились в его тело, то это вряд ли было бы мучительней этого тягостного молчания. Такого не должно быть. Не должно быть ничего из того, что происходит между ними.

— Ты не только свихнулся, но и онемел?

«Они несправедливы к тебе. Твой друг, ее подруга. И я тоже. Неужели ты думаешь, что грязный секс с грязным ублюдком вроде меня поможет тебе очиститься?»

— Нахуй это все, — Сид изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

Хороший человек подошел бы к Шотмэну, положил бы руку на его плечо и озвучил бы свои мысли. Хороший человек рассказал бы о Хельге Патаки все, прогнал бы Арнольда в первый же вечер. Хороший человек решился бы исправить все хотя бы сейчас, но Сид не считал себя хорошим.

— Заканчивай свои безумные делишки, — он старается, чтобы его голос звучал презрительно. — Мы едем обратно.

Сид разворачивается и проходит несколько ярдов до того, как тихие слова заставляют его остановиться.

— Тебе это нужно, как и мне.

Сид оглядывается. Арнольд смотрит прямо на него. Его глаза потемнели, лицо покраснело, и багровый рубец зияет, как свежая рана.

Кажется, впервые ему нечего сказать. Кажется, впервые Шотмэну удается смутить его, а не наоборот. Изо рта Сида готовы вырваться проклятья, но он сдерживается.

— Не мели чепухи, — губы изгибаются в привычной гадкой усмешке.

Отметелить его так, чтобы авария, в которую он попал, показалась ему легкой встряской, так желанно. Отвести его вопреки правилам к себе домой и оттрахать так, чтобы он молил о пощаде, так порочно. Желанно, порочно… Пересечение этих двух осей и являет собой Сида Гифальди. Но не того, что стоит здесь и сейчас и буравит взглядом Арнольда Шотмэна, занятого своим макабрическим ритуалом.

— Можешь торчать в этом хреновом лесу сколько душе угодно. Можешь лечь и сдохнуть прямо здесь, мне все равно.

Он хотя бы подозревает, как много он значил для Хельги Патаки? Подозревала ли Хельга Патаки, как много она значила для самого Сида? Могла бы знать, не ставь он свои желания и пороки на первое место. И Арнольду Шотмэну определенно жилось бы легче, если бы Сид научился этому хотя бы после ее гибели.

Сид разворачивается и шагает прочь. Он идет то быстро, кипя от злости, то медленно, холодея от сожаления. Он пытается отвлечь себя мыслью о всей той выпивке, которую зальет в себя, когда навсегда закроет свою дверь для Шотмэна. Он пытается рассердить себя настолько, чтобы это стало осуществимым, но тихие шуршащие шаги сзади вопреки всему приносят ему небывалое облегчение.


End file.
